Ka Pa'ani Nui
Ka Pa'ani Nui (Big Game) is the 15th episode of Season 7 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When working a murder case involving the illegal practice of shark finning, Five-0 uncovers the possibility that a former Nazi war criminal may be hiding out in an old leprosy colony in Hawaii. Plot Five-0 works two different cases this week. The first is a hunter named Sam Harrison, who came to Oahu to kill a great white shark, which the locals consider a huge no-no. Danny and Kono strike out with their first suspect, an animal rights activist named who says murder would undermine her cause. Harrison’s injuries actually correlate to being bitten by a shark before he was filleted himself and strung up like a fish. By finding Harrison’s killer Five-0 is able to shut down an illegal shark hunting operation on the island. What’s more disturbing than the Filet-o-Fish case is that Five-0’s second victim of the day has numbers on her arm resembling those of a Holocaust survivor. The problem is that this woman is in her 30s. They figure out that their victim, Leia Rozen, is the granddaughter of a Holocaust survivor who got the tattoo as a way to honor her grandfather. Knowing about that kind of hatred in the world seemed to motivate Leia to volunteer for worthy causes. One of those took her to Kalaupapa, an area on the island of Molokai restricted to the public. In the 60s it was quarantined for a leprosy outbreak, though now is just an area for local families and volunteer workers to take care of the land. Leia’s local guide Bill has no idea why the woman would have a gun. After some bonding time with Eric as he looks for clues, he and Bill find out that Leia purchased the gun from a local who is also on the run. Leia was actually traveling the world doing a hunt of her own. She was trying to track down the Nazi who made her grandfather choose which one of his siblings lived or died. She found him, and was killed by his daughter, Molokai’s sheriff, in kind. Luckily the world has changed radically since Nazi times. There is almost nowhere in the world you can hide. The sheriff and her Nazi father don’t get far into the main land before they are caught, giving both Leia and her grandfather the justice they waited nearly 60 years to get. Though not as high stakes, but still dealing with a genuine dilemma is Kamekona’s Shrimp. Kamekona deals with a labor dispute led by Flippa of all people. (Very nice touch with the “It is perfectly legal to peacefully protest”.) This isn’t one disgrunteld employee (s) fighting back against a conglomerate. Kamekona and Flippa are family. In order to keep the peace, Kamekona expands his shrimp truck business to include a new truck, which Flippa will be in charge of. Another alls well that ends well. Notes Deaths Death Count Quotes Steve McGarrett: Please tell me this is not the, uh, the emergency you called us about. KameKona: Dang right. You got to arrest this guy. And get him off my beach! Danny Williams: Your cousin? KameKona: Yes. Danny Williams: The one you told me that you loved more than your first shave ice stand? KameKona: Not anymore. He's dead to me. He got my workers to unionize; now they're all on strike. Steve McGarrett: Excuse me. Uh we've talked about this before, yeah? About emergencies. And that they have to be actual emergencies, remember? Now, a labor dispute, it's just like a flat tire; it's not an emergency. KameKona: Brah, I haven't sold a single shrimp all morning. You got to throw them all in Halawa or they gonna kill my business. Danny Williams: Can't do that. KameKona: Why not? Danny Williams: 'Cause this is public property. Also, uh, it is perfectly legal for someone to engage in a peaceful protest against what they feel are unfair working conditions. KameKona: Unfair? I haven't missed a single paycheck. Flippa Tupuola: It ain't about that. We get paid pennies for what we do. We don't get no health, no dental, no time and a half for overtime. And every Christmas, he forces me to dress like an elf. KameKona: To bring joy to the children. Flippa Tupuola: It's humiliating! Steve McGarrett: So clearly you both have very strong opinions about all this, but like I said, labor disputes are out of Five-O's jurisdiction. So you guys are gonna have to figure this out by yourself, all right? KameKona: If you can't arrest him, at least buy a delicious breakfast shrimp loco moco. Danny Williams: Well, I-I definitely can't do that. That would be crossing a picket line. I'm from a union family. And I'm a friend of the working man. Crossing the line is just something that we do not do. KameKona: Socialist. (Eric just came down to Kalaupapa uncomfortably bouncing around on horseback) Steve McGarrett: (watching Eric) That's funny. Chin Ho Kelly: (sarcasticly) He's a natural. Eric Russo: Must be nice taking a chopper down here. (Eric grunts as he gets/falls off the mule) Eric Russo: Pretty sure my ass is broken. (Steve looks at the mule Eric rode down on) Steve McGarrett: Nah, your ass looks fine to me. Eric Russo: Funny. Trivia * In this episde we learn that Kono and Kamekona share the manō, the shark, as their family's aumakua. |- |Eric Russo |Andrew Lawrence |Danny Williams’s nephew and a crime lab specialist. |- |- |Bill Walker |Max Gail |A man who was sent to the leper colony when he was 8 years old. He still lives on Molokai in the same town he was sent to as a boy. |- |Itzhak Rozen |Bernie Kopell |Holocaust survivor and grandfather of the second victim Leia Rosen. Video References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 7 (2010)